Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 042
"The Power of Bonds!!" is the forty-second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 7/2014 issue of V Jump, released on May 21, 2014, and in English in the 05/26/2014 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Kaito holds up a blank card, explaining that he still has this left to play. Yuma and Astral look at the card in shock, and Yuma is shocked that the card is blank. Shark gasps that the card is Yagumo's, and Yagumo agrees, clarifying that he left the card with Kaito. He explains that when its bearer is in trouble, it creates the ultimate "Number", and is a card with limitless possibilities. Yuma and Astral observe that the card responds to the bearer's crisis. Kaito chants "Power filling the galaxy...when the ruler has exhausted his body and spirit, his soul curses the world! Come forth! Number 95! Galaxy Eyes Dark Matter Dragon!" As the image and stats of the card materialize, Astral asks what kind of "Galaxy-Eyes" the monster is, and Yuma asks if it came from Kaito. A massive dragon made of darkness swirls around Kaito, with 0 ATK, and Yagumo calls it a manifestation of the darkness in Kaito's heart. Power wells up within Kaito, and he wonders if it is the power of Yagumo's "Number". He activates the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon" as it was Special Summoned, gaining the ATK of the monster that it used as Xyz Material. To Yuma's shock, "Dark Matter Dragon" transforms into the upper torso of "Galaxy Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon", gaining its 4000 ATK. Kaito snaps that no-one can stand in his way as he removes his Deck from his D-Pad, activating another effect of "Dark Matter Dragon" since it was Special Summoned; banishing as many Dragon-Type monsters from his Deck as possible to force his opponent to banish the same number. Astral is shocked that Kaito is using a Deck destruction effect, and Kaito removes fifteen dragons from his Deck, then the "Unfathomable Black Mist" effect of "Dark Matter Dragon" eats away Yuma's Deck - all of his monsters are banished. Kaito attacks with "Dark Matter Dragon", explaining that it has even more effects; by using one Overlay Unit, "Dark Matter Dragon" can attack twice. "Dark Matter Dragon" attacks with "Photon Stream of Annihilation", and Astral orders Yuma to activate his face-down card. Yuma activates "Utopia's Last Line of Defense", changing "Utopia One" to Defense Position. "Utopia One" is destroyed, and Kaito curses that he didn't finish Yuma and Astral off, but he insists that their last hope is gone and he ends his turn. Kaito tells Yuma and Astral to stay down, declaring that they cannot defeat him. Yuma refuses, and he gets to his feet, and Kaito angrily screams, "Why? Why are you getting up?! Why must you interfere?! Why won't you leave me alone?!" Yuma asks Kaito how he could leave him alone; Kaito is his friend. Yuma admits that as Yagumo said, he may have no right to call himself Kaito' friend. Yuma claimed that they were friends because they'd Dueled, but Kaito was hurt and sad and Yuma didn't understand that. But even if Yuma has to start right now, he's positive that he can be a true friend to Kaito. Kaito bitterly claims that it's no use; he has even given Yagumo his pride. Yuma replies that he hasn't - the proof of his pride is standing on his field right now. Astral observes the "Full Armor Photon Dragon" form of "Dark Matter Dragon", and Yuma agrees that "Galaxy-Eyes" is Kaito's pride; deep down inside he's still fighting. He begs Kaito not to give up; he has friends to help him. They saved Haruto, and if they keep trying, they can even save his soul. If Kaito can't accept that, then he can take his anger and sadness out on Yuma; Yuma can take it. If Kaito will get hurt, Yuma will get hurt with him. Astral sees a ball of light materialize at Yuma's chest, and he realizes that it's Yuma's power of believing in bonds between people. He begs Kaito to call off the Duel. Kaito looks at the image of Haruto on the screen, and he admits that Yuma is right. He'll never give up on trying to get the real Haruto back. Kaito closes his eyes, and Astral realizes that Kaito's will to fight is disappearing. Kaito begins to state that the rest of their Duel will have to wait, but then his sclera turn black. His body begins moving against his will, and Yagumo laughs, commenting that it isn't that easy to betray him and calling Kaito his obedient servant. Darkness begins flooding from Kaito's body, and he tells them that this isn't over; he's continuing the Duel, and ending his turn. Yuma asks what's going on, and Astral admits that he doesn't know, it is both Kaito, yet not Kaito. He wonders if it's because of Yagumo's "Number" and he states that they must defeat Kaito by force. Yuma protests that he doesn't know what to use; his Deck and field are devoid of monsters, and his hand is empty. Astral asks if Yuma is giving up, and he states that he has not. He begins glowing, explaining that the power of Yuma's belief gave him strength, and he suggests that they combine their greatest strengths. Yuma's hand then begins to glow, and he asks what's happening. Astral explains that they will link their Duelist's souls, and pour them into this draw. Yuma agrees, and he declares a Destiny Draw, drawing and activating a Spell Card emblazoned with the Emperor's Key, "Rank-Up-Magic Shining Force". Kaito is surprised to see a "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell, and Yuma explains that the card allows him to Rank-Up a "Shining Number" from his field or Graveyard. He chants, "Rank-Up Xyz Change! Solitary glimmer of hope! Become a streak of lightning and leap from the darkness! Come forth, Shining Number 39! Utopia the Lightning!" The Rank 5 "Utopia the Lightning" appears with 2500 ATK, which Kite claims won't destroy "Dark Matter Dragon". Astral order Yuma to activate the effect of "Utopia the Lightning", and Yuma explains that when it has "Utopia One" as an Overlay Unit, the ATK of "Utopia the Lightning" becomes its own Rank times 1000, for a total of 5000. Kaito repeats the value in shock, and Yuma orders "Hope Sword Lightning Slash" from "Utopia the Lightning". Kaito insists that it's no use; when "Dark Matter Dragon" battles, he can banish it and one of his opponent's monsters. Astral replies that unfortunately, the effect won't activate; when "Utopia the Lightning" battles, Kaito's monsters cannot activate effects. "Utopia the Lightning" destroys "Dark Matter Dragon", wiping Kaito's LP out. Both the darkness and Kaito's Photon Change fade, and as Yuma asks if Kaito is all right, Astral extracts his "Numbers". As he looks at "No. 95: Galaxy Eyes Dark Matter Dragon", he finally remembers the real reason he came to Earth. The crowd continue to chant "Kill him! Show us blood!" as Yagumo scowls and he wonders how Yuma Tsukumo and Astral could have come back from behind. With 2000 LP to Yagumo's 4000, Shark smirks and he comments that he told Yagumo that they wouldn't fall to the likes of him. Yagumo tells Ryoga to talk while he can, since unless he can defeat Yagumo's "Number" this turn, he'll lose. Luna contacts Shark on his D-Pad and she orders him to call off his Duel, since as the device hasn't shut down, Shark and Yagumo will activate it if they Summon any more "Number". Shark replies that he knows, but he'll keep Dueling until he can destroy Yagumo's "Number" as his honor as a Duelist demands. He declares his turn and he draws, Sets a monster and a card, and he ends his turn. Yagumo laughs and he asks if Ryoga forgot that "Lancelot" can attack directly. He declares his turn and he draws, then he attacks, telling Ryoga to die. Yagumo screams that Shark never acknowledged him as an equal and inside, he always looked down on him. He screams that he can't forgive that; Yagumo fell into hell because of Shark. Shark insists that Yagumo used to be calm and full of hope like a clear sky after rain, which was why he could never beat him. Shark's heart was locked in darkness, and he couldn't reach Yagumo in Duels. But now they're both in darkness - things have changed. He activates a Quick-Play Spell Card, "Hidden Fangs of Revenge". Since he would take damage, it destroys all of his face-down cards and defense monsters, and as Yagumo asks in bewilderment if Shark destroyed his own monster, Shark explains that the effect of "Hidden Fangs of Revenge" will activate since the destroyed monster's DEF is higher than the ATK of the attacking monster; negating its effect, preventing him from taking damage, and then destroying Yagumo's monster. The monster Shark destroyed was the 2100 DEF "Medusa's Aegis", and a sword of light materializes in his hand. He slashes through "Lanceleot" and destroys it, and as Yagumo gasps in shock, Shark laughs that the way of the lone shark is to hit back when hit. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs. Kaito Tenjo Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 7: Kaito Kaito Xyz Summons "No. 95: Galaxy Eyes Dark Matter Dragon" (0/0), using "Galaxy Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon" (4000/3500) as its Xyz Material, and it gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of its Xyz Materials ("Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon" 0/0 → 4000/0). Kaito activates its other effect when it is Special Summoned, banishing 15 Dragon-Type monsters from his Deck to banish the same number of cards from Yuma's Deck. Kaito then detaches 1 Xyz Material from "Dark Matter Dragon" to let Kaito make a second attack that turn, and it attacks "No. S39: Utopia One". Yuma activates his face-down "Utopia's Last Line of Defense", letting him change his "Utopia" monster to Defense Position, when the opponent declares attack. "Utopia One" is destroyed but Yuma takes no battle damage. Turn 8: Yuma Yuma performs a Destiny Draw and activates "Rank-Up-Magic Shining Force", Ranking Up "Utopia One" in his Graveyard and performing a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "No. S39: Utopia the Lightning" (2500/2000). As it has "Utopia One" as an Xyz Material, the ATK of "Utopia the Lightning" ATK becomes equal to its Rank x 1000 ("Utopia the Lightning" 2500/2000 → 5000/2000). Yuma attacks "Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon" with "Utopia the Lightning". Kaito activates the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon", banishing both itself and "Utopia the Lightning" when they battle, but the effect of "Utopia the Lightning" negates the effects of the monster it battles. "Utopia the Lightning" destroys "Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon" by battle (Kaito 1 → 0). Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro vs. Kyoji Yagumo Duel continues from Rank 39. Turn 3: Shark Shark Sets a monster and a card. Turn 4: Kyoji Kyoji attacks Shark directly with "No. 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld", but Shark activates his face-down "Hidden Fangs of Revenge", destroying all his face-down cards and Defense Position monsters when he would take damage. Since his destroyed "Medusa's Aegis" (0/2100) has a DEF higher than the ATK of the attacking monster, he takes no damage, negates the effect of "Lancelot" and destroys it. Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.